


Things Are Not Always What They Seem

by ImJustYourSacrifice



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustYourSacrifice/pseuds/ImJustYourSacrifice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two guys try to hit on two lesbian girls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Are Not Always What They Seem

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea popped inside my head, so I decided to write it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Hope you enjoy.

Bonnie walked out of her house to see her girlfriend leaning on the passenger's side of her 67' Mustang.

"Finally." Marceline said, getting up from the car.

"Hey, I didn't take that long."

Marceline opens the door for Bonnie with a smirk.

"You kinda did. I swear I can already see the stars coming out already."

"You're so distasteful, and it's only one o'clock!" said Bonnie, while getting into the car.

Marceline chuckled, closing the door and walking over to the driver's side.

Once Marceline was inside, she said softly "I'm just kidding Bon," leaning over to kiss Bonnie to comfort her. Lips meeting her girlfriend's soft ones. 

Marceline pulled away first, smiling, " I'm sorry."

Bonnie dipped her head down to avoid her gaze, "It's fine." 

A few seconds later Bonnie looked up to see Marcy still staring at her with a smirk, "Are we still going out, or you're just going to stare at me the whole time?"

"Not my fault you're beautiful." Marceline finally looking away and started the car.

\---------

During the ride, Bonnie and Marcy were casually talking. From the subjects of, LSP's relationship with Brad to how their classes in school went. The discussion was smooth, not much arguing, except for the time when they were arguing about LSP, if she is giving Brad an umpteenth chance or not. But that was it.. Just a nice discussion for two girls. 

The 67' Mustang was now stopped at a red light, with nothing but the breeze flowing through the wind filling in the silence. Until a rev of an engine took the girls by surprise and breaking the silence.

They looked over to their left to see two guys looking back at them with a what looked like an attempt of trying to look sexy. Which was followed by a wolf whistle from the guy with a bleached colored mohawk at the wheel, and a 'call me' gesture from the guy in the passenger's seat with slightly long blonde hair, aimed at Bonnibel. 

Marceline was ready to flip them off, until she felt a hand grab her chin to face her girlfriend. 

Bonnie took no time waiting, and kissed her passionately. Bonnie felt Marcy move her arm, and she assumed she was flipping the guys off, so she took her free arm to flip them off as well. 

They weren't planning on stopping, until they heard about one or two cars honking at them. They pulled back at the same time, and looked over to see the guys staring in shock. Then Marceline turned her head to the road, chuckling lightly and went off.

After leaving the situation, both of them couldn't help but burst into laughter.


End file.
